


She's In Fashion

by DaddyNoel



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Suede (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyNoel/pseuds/DaddyNoel
Summary: How Brett got his inspiration to write She's In Fashion





	She's In Fashion

August, 1998  
It was a hot summer’s day, the sunshine was enlightening the skin of Brett’s face. He was walking down the crowded Notting Hill streets, coming back home from a very busy day at the studio during the first week of the recording of our fourth album. He had had a melody in his head being repeated again and again, this strange kinda looped tone splitted keyboard line that Neil had written at home and suggested that the band used it for a new song. After that, Simon accompanied him with a groovy drum pattern and then Matt joined with a pulsing bass and Richard with a melodic guitar riff. It wasn't quite similar to what they were used to produce at the studio but he liked it, this was gonna be a completely different record. Brett had just sat there playing the tambourine, but he knew he would come up with the lyrics soon. 

Brett was eager to return home to see Leah. He had seen her really early in the morning before she went to work and then he had headed to the studio so they hadn't seen each other practically all day long. They had met two years before at a photoshoot Suede did before an interview with the NME. Leah happened to be there at the right place and at the right time. She had to photograph Oasis during their MTV Unplugged show that day but as there were rumours that the band wasn't in conditions to perform she stayed to photograph Suede, who were promoting their third album, “Coming Up”. Even though, the MTV Unplugged show wasn't a complete failure, it wasn't what everybody expected given that the lead singer didn't show up. Anyway, Leah was glad because that's when she first met Brett. She had listened to some Suede songs on the radio but she wasn't a big fan. However, when she saw him right in front of her she thought he was a very attractive man, really tall and a little intimidating being dressed all in black. After that, she asked him for some photos alone. Weeks later, before the article was published, he called Leah asking her out. Since then, she wondered how he got her phone number, but he would never tell. 

When he got to their flat and opened the door, the first thing he saw were some magazines all over the floor. Leah always bought different magazines; either because she was the photographer behind some articles or because Brett was on the cover of them. Then, he heard some music coming from the bathroom, so he deduced that she was having a shower. He immediately recognised the song that was playing, “A Day In The Life” by The Beatles, his favourite song. She used to turn on the radio and sing softly while having a shower. 

He started to walk slowly towards the bathroom and very silently he opened the door and then he closed it as carefully as before. The room was foggy, wet and warm. He spotted a bra and a pair of knickers right next to a T-shirt and her jeans. Brett approached to the bath and slided the curtain a little bit to see her. The first thing he saw was her escultural back. It wasn't the first time he did that when he arrived home, so she just turned around calmly as soon as she noticed a presence. Now one of her rosy nipples could be seen; he just wanted to tear all of his clothes apart and get in there with her after feeling a well known pressure between his thighs starting to grow, but he knew that she had had a hard day at work and that she would want to relax for a while. 

“How was your day, my love?” He asked her once she gave him a pleasant smile. 

“Really good. Today I photographed this band, Embrace, for the next cover of the NME. Apart from that, I just thought all day long about coming back home. How was yours?”

“Fine. We just started with a new song. I'll better wait for you outside and prepare something to eat.” Although he could see a spark of excitement in her eyes, he didn't want to annoy her there and left the bathroom as quickly as he had got in.

‘She's in fashion’, that was his first thought when he closed the bathroom door. He didn't give a fuck about fashion, not even did he know the first thing about it. However, that description strangely suited her. Brett walked towards the kitchen, poured some water in a quite small cooking pot and placed it over the flames of the stove. After that, he lighted a cigarette and rested his lower back on the side of the counter staring to nothing in particular, just thinking while taking a drag. 

“Smoking in the kitchen...” Those words made him come back to reality after a few minutes. He hadn't realised that the cigarette had almost vanished amongst his fingers. Leah was only wearing a towel tied around her torso and brushing her wet hair. She was smirking so he assumed she wasn't very mad. “You should know that the ash can get on the food.”

“Yes, I suppose I should know.” He said smiling while throwing the butt to the bin. Then, he noticed that the flat was very silent. “Why did turn the radio off? ‘A Day In The Life’ is my favorite song.”

“Because it finished and they were playing Robbie Williams, I can't stand that wanker.” She said leaving her brush on the table. “Now, why don't you come here and kiss me?”

Brett didn't gave it much thought and approached her placing his hands on both of her still reddish cheeks. He looked her straight in the eyes. She loved when he did that because his blue eyes always had a charming effect on her. When she couldn't take it anymore, she leaned her face closer to his until their lips collided and their tongues entangled. After a few seconds the kiss started getting more heated and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, she felt that her towel was a lot looser than before and Brett’s hands were touching her skin now. Some passionate kisses on her neck and collarbone, the towel and his T-shirt fell on the floor. She grabbed his hand and both of them went directly to the bedroom. 

“Stay still.” He muttered in her right ear once in front of the bed. He knew she always liked being whispered like that because a nice sensation of goosebumps invaded her body. 

He started walking around her body until he was behind her, contemplating her back. She had turned her head until her chin was touching her shoulder to see him. He was way taller than her; sometimes she enjoyed watching his incredible long legs. However, she found more pleasure in another long part of his body. After several seconds of expectancy, he pressed his chest against her back before having taken off the rest of the clothes between them. Slowly, he pushed her on the mattress until he was on top of her, and she lying on her stomach. He could feel that she was really wet and that made him even harder than he already was. He slid one of his hands under her left breast and with the other he was rubbing her throbbing clit. 

“Oh, Brett!” Leah moaned loudly, both of them were breathing heavily. When he heard that he couldn't wait anymore and his aching cock found its way through her folds deep inside. 

After the first thrust, he released her breast and without stopping stimulating her clit with his other hand, he took her hair in a tight grip, but not as strained as to hurt her. Leah had recently cut her hair shorter than ever before, so he could grab most of it with his large hand. 

Then, when he had put all of her hair aside, he approached his lips to the soft skin in between her neck and shoulder. He kissed her so hard there that she knew she was gonna have a love-bite there the following morning. He needed to mark her as his as well as she did when she scratched his back while they had sex in a different position. 

“You're so fucking beautiful.” He mumbled in her ear. She only moaned because she couldn't think clearly as to say a coherent response, while he continued tracing kisses down her spine. 

Suddenly, he saw that she closed her eyes, she was close. He noticed that her walls were tightening, so he kept on massaging her clit in circles. After some more thrusts, she screamed his name so loud that Brett was pretty sure that the people passing by on the street must have heard her. Eventually, with a final thrust, he came too; finding his release inside her. She was on the pill, so there was no reason to worry about. 

When they were able to move again, Leah turned around so she could face Brett, giving him a sweeter peck on the lips. 

That night, after they had prepared something to eat and checked that the kitchen wasn't on fire because of the boiling water Brett had left on the stove; they had a bath. Brett left her sleeping in the room and stayed in living room in order not to bother her. He took a piece of paper and a pen and began writing down the lyrics for the new song: “She's In Fashion”. Whatever she would say he should know or do, he would do it. He saw her like the shape of a cigarette because he really enjoyed smoking. He saw her as a tambourine because he had always loved music. And he saw her as a magazine and a radio because she was colourful and brought music to his life. Simply, Brett saw her all that because he was in love with her.


End file.
